darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarn's diary
Tarn's diary, or The Diary of Tarn Razorlor, is a book that chronicles how Tarn came to be in the dungeon where he is and how he got involved in the dark arts of necromancy. Additionally, the book contains some magic elements. When used with a Salve amulet, it will enchant it and increase the benefits gained to a 20% boost in strength and accuracy against the undead. The diary can be found on the table in the room just past where you fight Tarn Razorlor, and after that will be on the shelves in your house. Transcript 4th of Bennath All my long hours of research have finally paid off! Today I discovered an ancient journal in the great library, which detailed a ceremony for giving life back to greater beasts after they have died! I shall finally be able to unravel the secrets of the Skeletal Wyverns! 8th of Raktuber I have spent over a month studying a spell of Greater Animation now. My studies have led me to believe that although this spell is more powerful than any I have ever encountered, and will indeed reanimate the skeletons of long dead dragons and such creatures, it does not provide any way of controlling them. Whoever devised this spell must have been insane because without somebody to control them, these undead monsters would have been free to destroy everything they encountered! No wonder the spell was hidden away in the great library. There is, however, a reference to an amulet of such power that any undead creature would tremble before someone wielding it. I must return to the library to see if I can find any further reference to this magical amulet. Once I have it and can create and control undead dragons, even Lord Draken and his minions shall tremble before my might! 29th of Raktuber I have spent nearly 2 full weeks searching the great library for reference to the writings that I need, with no success. Soon I shall be forced to start searching through the tombs and grimoires page by page. 8th of Pentember I have found a reference to the crystal! This morning while reading the histories of Morytania, I happened upon this extract: 'And so our mighty Ruler ordered the mines to be sealed forever and all those who slaved in the mines to be slain. Only be doing this could we seal away the thread of the Accursed Shard for all time!' I suspect this Accursed Shard to be the crystal that I seek! My next course of action must be to discover where these mines that are mentioned can be found. 10th of Pentember Once again, the great library has provided the answer. I have found an ancient map that shows a series of mines in south-western Morytania, on the River Salve. These mines are not shown on modern maps. They must be the place I seek. Tomorrow I shall go and find them! 11th of Pentember Today has been a hard day. We traveled south through desolate swamps, which were infested with ghasts. Many of my servants and soldiers fell to these creatures, but I granted them eternal life as the undead, so that they may continue to serve me. 12th of Pentember This morning we found out that all our food had spoiled over-night. We will need to hunt for food today, as we continue our trek southward, to the mines. I will be only too pleased to see the end of these accursed swamps 16th of Pentember At last we have reached the mines! All my human companions have perished, but I have animated their corpses and now have sevants aplenty to do my bidding. I just wish they weren't so stupid! This afternoon we shall search for the entrance to the mines. 17th of Pentember It has been an eventful morning. The day started with us finding a madman wandering the area, also searching for an entrance to the mine. I tricked him into telling me where the original entrance was, and from there my zombie minions soon found a way into the mines themselves. I can feel very powerful magic at work here, possible even stronger than my own! In an attempt to find the source of magic, I shall spend this afternoon preparing and casting spells of location and scrying. 18th of Pentember I have seen the crystal that I seek, however it is guarded by a spirit of extreme power! I shall have my undead create a small dungeon, where I will be safe from attack and then I shall send them forth to slay this fell spirit. I'm sure even one as powerful as that will fall to the numbers of undead that I can summon. 19th of Pentember Work began on the passage to my suite of rooms. My slaves work hard when the work is as simples as this, and we made excellent progress. The only thing of interest is that we found some strange stone blocks, of a design that I have not seen before. I may study them further when I have more time available. 20th of Pentember Today we excavated the entrance to a building! I do not recognize the style of masonry used, but the creators must have been about the same height and girth as I am, judging by the size of doorways and stair-cases. The temple is fraught with traps, but will make a fine base for me to wait whilst my army of undead retrieves a piece of the Salve Crystal. I have several theories pertaining to the origin of this strange temple. If I am correct, we are deep underground, directly below the village of Burgh de Rott. It may be that this temple was built as a fortification against an invasion from the desert nomads, who live to the west of here. Alternatively, perhaps it was built as the bequest of one of the lesser vampire lords who ruled this area when Drakan came to power. However, I believe that it was probably built to guard an ancient treasure. My reasoning is thus; there doesn't seem to be any type of altar that we have found yet and the temple is littered with traps. Further research may reveal an answer. In the meantime I have enchanted this diary of mine with the spell needed to enhance the powers of the crystal. I await my minions return. Category:Texts and tomes